


Domesticity

by velvetjinx



Series: Domestic Series [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the life of Cecil and Carlos's little family. Just a bit of domestic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the fabulous leanwellback, who is awesome.

"Daddy."

"Hrrmn."

"Daddy."

"Mmm."

"Daddy!"

Cecil jerked awake suddenly, his eyes popping open, and he blinked, looking around to where his daughter was sitting beside him on the bed, laughing. 

"Julia? What's wrong?" he asked, scrubbing his hand over his face. 

"You have to get up, daddy," she said, bouncing a little on the bed. "Papá says you have to because he's making pancakes, though I'm not asposed to tell you that part because it's asposed to be a surprise."

Cecil hid a smile behind his hand as he yawned. In the six months Julia had been with them, they'd adjusted well to the addition to their family of the little firecracker who was currently pushing at his back, trying to get him to move. 

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Go tell your papá that I'll be through in a minute."

Julia jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to relay the message, and Cecil slid out from under the covers, before pulling on pyjama pants and an NVCR t-shirt that was lying on the floor. He padded downstairs and into the kitchen, where Carlos was indeed frying up pancakes. 

"Mmm, morning," Cecil smiled, going over and giving his husband a quick kiss. "Those look good. What flour did you use?"

"The rice flour," Carlos replied, pouring more batter into the frying pan. 

"Yummy," Cecil said, rubbing his hand over his stomach for emphasis and making Julia, who was sitting at the dining table, giggle. "My favourite." He wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "You're definitely the best husband in the world."

"Damn straight," Carlos said, leaning in to Cecil's chest and flipping the pancake. 

"Papá," piped up Julia, "don't forget my 'J' pancake!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Carlos laughed. "I won't forget." 

Cecil kissed Carlos's cheek again then went to sit at the table with their daughter. "So, Julia, what do you want to do today?" 

Julia scrunched up her face as she thought, and Cecil's chest went tight with love. "I wanna have a picnic in the yard with my teddies," she announced finally. 

"Oh, a picnic, huh?" Cecil said, fiddling with the syrup as he tried not to smile. "How many teddies are invited?"

"Can't I take all of them?" she asked, wide eyed. 

"Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart. You've got so many. How about you take four of them and they can take it in turns next time you have a picnic?" 

Julia thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, daddy. We'll do that. Can we have lunch at the picnic?"

"I'm sure we can manage that," Cecil said, winking at her, and Julia squealed. 

"Alright, breakfast is ready," Carlos announced, carrying plates over to the table. Cecil was amused to see that not only did Julia have her 'J' pancake, but he had a 'C' pancake too. 

They all dug into their pancakes, and the only words being spoken for a while were 'pass the syrup' and 'more milk, please'.

Finally, the last bite was eaten, and three very satisfied breakfasters sighed happily. 

"Julia, why don't you go and play with your toys while your daddy and I clean up?" Carlos said at length.

"Okay, papá," Julia said happily, jumping down from her chair and toddling up to her room. 

"So what do you have planned for today?" Cecil asked Carlos as they cleared up. 

"I'm going to run some tests on the samples I took from the giant grey blob that appeared in Mission Grove Park last week, but it shouldn't take too long and I should be home early," Carlos replied as he put the plates in the sink, before turning around to face Cecil. Cecil put his hands on Carlos's hips and leaned in for a kiss, tasting batter and syrup and orange milk. The kiss deepened, but Cecil pulled back reluctantly. 

"Remember when I used to be able to suck you off in the kitchen whenever I felt like it?" he said with an air of sadness, although both of them knew that he wouldn't change their lives now for anything. 

"Well, you'll just have to wait until tonight," Carlos teased, and Cecil nodded happily. 

"Tonight, then. Now go. You don't want to keep your team waiting. I'll wash up."

"You sure?" Cecil nodded, and Carlos grinned. "Thanks, querido." They kissed goodbye, then, as Carlos went to say goodbye to Julia, Cecil smiled. The past six months hadn't been without their ups and downs, but they were finally settling in to being a family. 

It was pretty neat.


End file.
